Kallen On Ecstacy Is Awesome
by Roxius
Summary: During the Cupid's Day Event hosted by Milly, Shirley finds her hat, and her virginity, stolen by an unexpected person, Kallen X Shirley LEMON YURI SHOUJO AI LESBIAN. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: Oh, yeah...new Code Geass yuri pictures on Pixiv...of Kallen X Shirley...and in one of them Kallen is a cat-girl while Shirley is a shiba inu-girl...and she's licking her face...wut the hell are those Japs smokin'? Not that I'm complaining...

I didn't even know there was a Kallen X Shirley doujin, either... :P

So here's some Kallen X Shirley!! Once again, Kallen proves her dominance when it comes to lesbian relationships...

Oh, and Sayoko X Shirley should definitely be next! I mean, didn't she disguise as Lelouch and kiss Shirley at one point, I think...?

RANDOM LEMON TIMEZ!!!!

* * *

Shirley Fenette cursed Milly Ashford for the tenth time as she hid within a pile of bushes, watching a crowd of about 15 boys run past her, all of them wearing those stupid blue hats on their heads. She knew that this Cupid's Day Event was a terrible idea, and now she was regretting that she had even bothered getting out of bed this morning. That gang of hormone-charged psychos had been chasing her for almost an hour now!

'So, if your hat is taken by someone, then you must be that person's date for the rest of the day? That's almost like selling people into slavery for 12 hours! God...Milly has some weird fetishes when it comes to romance...can't she just graduate normally and not get the entire school involved? For fuck's sake...'

Once the group of sex-crazed boys had vanished around the corner, Shirley stood up out of the shrubbery, and brushed herself off. 'Maybe I should just try to find Lelouch, and see if we could figure out a way to bring an end to this idiocy-'

However, Shirley immediately lost her train of thought when she felt her hat be lifted off of her head.

'OH, CRAP...'

Spinning around, Shirley found herself face to face...with a smirking Kallen Stadtfeld. For some reason, she was wearing the blue hat on her head, despite it being designated only for male students.

"Hello there...Shirley..." Kallen sneered.

Her entire body shaking with fear, Shirley stammered, "Uh...h-h-hello, K-Kallen...umm...can I...can I have my hat back...please...?"

Kallen shook her head. "Sorry, but...don't you remember the rules? You have to be my girlfriend for the rest of the day!"

"Huh? You mean...you WANT me to be your...your girlfriend...?"

Kallen licked her lips. "Yeah...I've been waiting for this for a long time, my dear...I came all the way back here just for this..."

"W-WHAT?!! THAT'S...THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!! AND DISGUSTING!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT THAT...?!! BESIDES, ONLY THE GUYS CAN MAKE THE GIRLS THEIR GIRLFRIENDS!!!" Shirley screamed.

Kallen tossed Shirley's hat off to the side, and she grabbed the orange-haired girl by the arms. " That's a dumb reason, Shirley. You could've done better. The reason I want this is because," Kallen whispered, leaning in, "Well, I...I love you..."

"You...you...you...WHAT?!!" Shirley screeched, struggling to break free, but to no avail.

"Don't fight it...just close your eyes...and enjoy it..."

"NO!! I WON'T ENJOY IT!!! GODDAMMIT, KALLEN, YOU WERE NEVER LIKE THIS BEFORE-"

Kallen silenced Shirley with a passionate kiss on the lips. Shirley could feel Kallen's tongue rub against the roof of her mouth, and it made her cringe. It felt so strange, having someone else's tongue inside your mouth, sliding around and feeling everything.

'Augh...so...so gross...I can't believe...Kallen's a lesbian...' Shirley thought, her body overtaken with shivers as Kallen thrust her tongue further into her throat.

Kallen pressed her body against Shirley's, causing their nipples to rub together. Running a lithe hand along Shirley's side, Kallen started to unhook the other girl's skirt, and it soon fell to Shirley's knees, revealing her panties in full view.

"Mmmm...Shirley..." Kallen moaned. For some reason, Shirley found herself getting into this, as she unbuttoned Kallen's uniform, and tore off her bra, leaving bare tits out in the open. Due to the cold breeze, Kallen's nipples soon became rock-hard.

"Aahh...ahh...K-Kallen..." Shirley groaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Shirley..."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Then, Shirley felt Kallen's hands slid into her vagina, and Shirley bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying out. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Shirley twitched and shook as the fingers went deeper, rubbing gently against the inner walls of her sexual organs. Then, without explanation, Kallen removed her hand and licked it clean in a seductive manner. Just watching her was making Shirley wet.

'Why...why am I not even trying to fight back? I mean, Kallen just randomly appeared out of nowhere and started making out with me...I shouldn't like this...I shouldn't!!'

Then, with a powerful pull, Kallen tore open Shirley's uniform, and pushed the orange-haired girl down to the ground. Laying down in front of her, Kallen pressed her face in between her legs...and now shoved her tongue up Shirley's vagina.

"Ahh...ahhhh...ahhh..." Shirley arched her back, and dug her fingers deep into the soil, a trail of saliva pouring out of her mouth.

Kallen reveled in the taste of Shirley's clit. 'Yeah...just a bit more...a bit more...and then...'

"AHHH...AHHHHHH!! I THINK I'M CUMMING...!!!" Shirley screeched, her face bright red.

Kallen was completely caught off-guard as a spray of cum hit her right in the face. She immediately removed her tongue from Shirley's crotch and sat up with a dazed look. Shirley moaned in pleasure, and convulsed for a moment before letting out a happy sigh.

Kallen licked a splotch of cum off her cheek. 'Hmm...tastes pretty good...'

Breathing heavily, Shirley sat up, and exclaimed loudly, "THAT...THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!"

Kallen smirked. "Yeah? You liked that? Well...wait until later, when things get REALLY dirty..."

Shirley found herself getting excited for what was to come...

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

Milly let out a gasp, and held up an empty bottle. "WHO THE HELL TOOK ALL MY ECSTACY?!!!"

Lelouch poked his head in. "Uh...I think it was Kallen..."

"GODDAMMIT!!!"


End file.
